


Savior

by DreadfulMind



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Meetings, Lance has a kitten named Blue, M/M, firefighter keith, he gets stuck in a tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadfulMind/pseuds/DreadfulMind
Summary: Lance gets stuck in a tree trying to save him cat, and ends up getting saved himself by a hot firefighter.





	Savior

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the fandom and ship so please be kind.

Lance didn't know why he thought this was going to be a good idea. Climbing a tree to save your cat instead of just calling the fire department seemed like a dumb idea now. At least Blue was safely in his arms. But now he was 5 stories up and had no idea how to get back to his apartment. He had used the window because he knew he couldn't climb all the way up, but now with his small kitten in his hands, he didn't know how he could crawl back. Not to mention, he now realized how far from the ground he was. 

Normally Lance wasn't scared of heights but there was no form of protection if he did fall. The branch was a bit flimsy and Lance was scared to move, Blue kept trying to jump out of his arms which caused them to sway.

Luckily Hunk was just getting home, Lance could see him through the window and called out to him.

"Lance, buddy, what are you doing out there?" he asked in a panic.

"I left the window open and Blue got out and she got stuck in the tree and now I'm stuck," he wanted to ramble more but Hunk has his phone out and held up to his ear.

"Hi. Yeah, my friend is stuck in a tree 5 stories up,"

\----

As soon as Hunk hung up, Blue escaped Lances arms and walked right across the branch to him. Lance felt betrayed. And alone. 

He could feel the tears in his eyes and it was taking everything in him not to cry. He looked at Hunk, and Hunk started telling him about his day, trying to distract him from his current situation.

Lance was thankful, he closed his eyes and clutched onto the branches underneath him, he could feel the wood pricking his skin but he kept holding it, it helped him feel grounded. 

Hunk had just gotten to the part where he missed his train on his commute home when Lance heard the siren of the fire truck. It wasn't the full blown siren, instead it was just an occasional beep to alert people they were there. Lance hadn't noticed that there was a small crowd, mostly his neighbors from his apartment building. The noise of the fire truck drawing the attention of others and he could see more people coming out their houses.

Lance could feel the tears again and this time they fell freely, help was coming.

It took a minute for one of the fire fighters to get in the basket of the ladder, and as they were going up, Lance closed his eyes again.

"Hey, you can open your eyes, I got you,"

Despite the words, Lance held tighter onto the branch but opened his eyes slowly. 

The fire fighter in front of him was hot, like really hot. He didn't wear his jacket, instead he just wore the overalls over a black t-shirt, a tight black t-shirt. It was clear he worked out. Well obviously, fire fighters had to be in good shape, and man was he in good shape. 

"Are you okay?" The fire fighter asked, a concerned look on his face, Lance realized he hadn't spoken, he had just been staring. 

"I'm gay!" 

A small part of Lance wanted to let go of the branch and fall to his death. How could he recover from such an embarrassing moment. 

The fire fighter stared at him for a second before chuckling, "well hello Gay, I'm Keith and I'll be helping you down today,"

Lance was glad he didn't fall and die and miss hearing the other's laugh.

"Thank you," he responded, but he made no effort to move, he didn't want to let go. 

Keith realized this and held his arms out, "I'm going to hold you and help you into the basket, okay?"

"Okay,"

All Lance had to do was push himself off the branch and he would be hopping right into the basket, but his body froze. Suddenly there were warm hands on his waist.

"On the count of three, we're sliding you into the basket. I just need you to let go,"

"Am I going to die? I have a cat. Her name is Blue. And I know if I die Hunk with take great care of her but she's spoiled and she very particular about where she likes to be pet and I don't know if Hunk would know. Do you think my ghost would come back and pet her? I'll miss her so much if I die," Lance was crying again.

"Hey, hey," his thumbs rubbed soothing circles into Lance's sides, "I'm right here and I'm not going to let you die, "

Lance nodded, " okay, but if I die you have to die too,"

"But then I'll miss my cat too much. So how about neither of us die and I just get you into this basket, "

"That sounds like a solid plan, " Lance nodded

"Alright, at the count of three,"

Lance closed his eyes.

"One, two, three,"

Lance let go of the branch and the strong hands on his waist pulled him forward until he was pressed against a strong body, and then he was slid down until his feet touched something solid. 

Lance still couldn't open his eyes, instead he hugged Keith, "I was so scared," he sobbed.

"You're okay now," Keith kept repeating to him until Lance finally calmed down.

He pulled away just a little bit, "my name is Lance by the way,"

"Hello Lance, pleasure to meet you," Keith said. He took a walkie out of one of the pockets of his overalls, "Shiro, you can bring us down,"

Lance jolted when they started to move, he held tightly to Keith. 

Once they were back on the ground, a few people started clapping, Lance was mortified. He distracted himself by looking at his palms, which were covered with blisters. He frowned.

"Give me one second," Keith said, and jogged over to the other firefighter hopping out the truck, the two talked for a minute and then Keith was rummaging through his pockets.

"Buddy!" Lance looked over to see Hunk and little Blue running to him. Hunk practically crashed into him trying to give him a hug, "we were so worried," Blue scratched at Lance, trying to get him to carry her, but immediately his hands started burning and he passed her back over to Hunk.

"I hurt my hands," he said.

"I have just the thing to help," Keith was back, with a small tube of something and some wrap bandages, "can I see your hands?" Lance held out his hands, palms up. 

Keith took one hand and squirted a bit of ointment onto his palm, Lance hissed, "sorry, it'll sting for a bit but then it'll cool down. Trust me, it'll help," he rubbed the all over his hand, even up to his fingers and then took he wrap and wrapped it as best he could. Then he did the same to the other one.

His hands were nice and he was being so attentive, it was cute. 

Lance was blushing, and he was staring. But how could he not stare? Keith's lashes were ridiculously long and his lips were chapped but still looked soft. Lance almost groaned because he wanted to kiss him so badly. 

Hunk elbowed him and gave him a smirk, probably reading his mind, that only caused Lance to blush even more. He gestured to Keith, silently telling Lance to give it a shot.

"There you go," Keith startled them, "you're all set. Just make sure you reapply before bed and you should be good as new in a few days," Keith smiled at him, "and you'll be able to pet your kitten soon," he reached a hand out to give Blue a rub on her head.

"Keith! We gotta go," the other firefighter called out.

Keith looked back at him and then back to Lance, "I better go, if you're cat ever gets stuck again or you need anything else, just call us first,"

"What's your number!" Lance blurted out when Hunk nudged him again.

Keith looked at him and tilted his head, "9-1-1?"

Lance wanted to ground to open up and swallow him, "n-no I mean, your number. Like if I need someone to go to dinner with, or go to the movies,"

"Oh!" Keith was blushing, that was a good sign right?

"Umm, can I see your phone?" he asked.

Lance was ecstatic, he was careful to take his phone out of his pocket, and handed it over. 

"Call me tomorrow?" Keith asked. Lance nodded and with that Keith was jogging back to the firetruck and speeding off.

"Hunk?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"I think I fell off the tree and died and Keith is an angel,"

Blued meowed.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments?


End file.
